The Nervous Game Traduction
by Lizzie Merry
Summary: Un petit jeu auquel vous jouez peut-il vraiment vous rendre nerveuse à ce point? Surtout si vous jouez avec Tony...


**Tony Stark X Reader (Nervous Game)**

 **Voici une deuxième traduction!**

* * *

Vous avez le sentiment dès que vous êtes arrivée sur lit, dans cette grande chambre, que la seule chose que vous désirez est Tony Stark.

Et qui vient d'entrer par la porte ?

Ouais.

Vous avez grommelez quand il entre, ses mains levées en l'air, probablement ivre comme d'habitude, ses yeux scintillent en vous regardant pensant certainement à des choses auxquels vous n'avez même pas pensé.

Et pourtant vous devez rester coincée dans la même pièce que lui aussi longtemps que vous devenez nerveuse.

« Es-tu nerveuse ? » Demande-t-il, en fermant la porte, croisant ses bras et restant devant vous avec un sourire.

Vous le regardez, croisant également vos bras comme pour vous défendre, « Nous n'avons pas encore commencé. Mais je vais dire oui de toute manière. Donc. Sort. »

Il rit, secoue la tête avant de s'avancer encore vers vous, » On a pas encore commencé le jeu, alors... Non. »

Vous le regardé fixement, pressant vos lèvres pour qu'elles restent fermées, tournant la tête pour ne plus le voir, raidissant vos muscles en sentant sa main vous effleurez sous la cheville, mais vous refusez toujours de le regarder.

Il soupire, mais remonte sa main un peu plus haut, restant au milieu de votre cuisse, ses doigts sentant votre peau là ou ils sont, vous faisant sentir un frisson remontant le long de votre échine.

Il s'est penché un peu plus pour chuchoter dans votre oreille, ajoutant un petit rire étouffé avant de parler, « Tu es nerveuse maintenant? »

Vous ne répondez pas, souriant pour vous même alors que vous l'entendez grogner pour votre silence ?

Vous aimez jouer avec lui quand il est dans cette état. C'était hilarant de voir comment il va vous faire réagir, qu'importe si cela l'embarrasse.

Il y a eu une bref pause avant qu'il ne s'écarte, semblant comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive, « Tu me donnes le traitement du silence, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pas de réponse.

 _Bon boulot, Tony... Contente que tu ais compris. Maintenant... Je veux que tu trouve un moyen pour essayer de me faire parler._

Vous refermez encore plus vos lèvres ensemble, essayant de ne pas faire apparaître le moindre sourire.

Il soupire, « Bien alors... »

Vous ne vous attendiez pas du tout à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite, se mettant à genoux devant vous, posant ses lèvres sur le centre de votre estomac, vos yeux s'élargissent par la surprise, vous vous mordez la lèvre pour ne pas gémir au contact de ses lèvres se mouvant doucement sur votre corps. Tony passant ses mains derrière vous pour se soutenir pendant qu'il montait, ses doigts se sont posés au travers de votre petit dos.

Vous devez _vraiment_ vous retenir surtout en sentant sa tête entre vos seins, pendant que ses mains montaient vers le haut de votre chemiser pour l'enlever, avant de redescendre vous embrassez là où il était un peu plus tôt, vous posez vos mains autour de sa tête pour le pousser de votre poitrine, rougissant follement et laissant quelques protestations sortir de votre bouche.

Il a ri, restant debout et applaudissant triomphalement, vous le regardé fixement toujours en ne disant aucun mot, comme vous l'avez fait juste avant, essayant de deviner ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.

« Ha ! Tu m'a pousser ! Ça veut dire que tu étais nerveuse. Et donc, J'ai gagné le jeu ! »

Il s'arrête, prenant la pose qui est proche de vous faire rire, « Tony Stark pour la victoire ! »

Vous roulez des yeux après qu'il ait fini, restant dans un silence absolu, vos joues toujours aussi rouges.

Il s'arrête de rire après un certain temps, prend une longue inspiration avant d'expirer bruyamment, vous regarde de nouveau et dit de sa voix normale, « c'était bien.. Mais comme tu le sais, il y a certaine parties que j'aurai voulu toucher mais je ne l'ai pas fais... »

Il s'arrête extrêmement proche de vous, vous prend le menton pour vous mettre à son niveau, se penchant pour vous embrassez brièvement, mais le baiser qu'il vous a donné vous laisse confuse, réfléchissant à ce qui vient de ce produire.

Il s'est écarté, se tournant , puis vous jetant un regard en partant vous dit, « Je t'aime ! »

Maintenant il vous laisse vraiment confuse, votre bouche est ouverte et vos mains commence à se poser dessus, toujours en essayant de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer.

Non seulement Tony Stark vous a embrassé, mais il a aussi dit qu'il vous aime.

Pepper va venir vous tuer.

* * *

Merci à Trixt3er pour avoir autorisé à traduire cette fic! Big kiss for you!

Si vous voulez la retrouver c'est sur Deviantart et voila le lien (que vous devrez recopier) http deux points slash slash trixt3er point deviantart point com slash

Et si vous voulez laissez une review allez-y j'y réponderais avec plaisir!

Bisous et see ya ;) !


End file.
